Star Wars Rebels: Starbird Squadron
by DarkEzrAA
Summary: 3 years ago Ezra Bridger was captured by the Inquisitors (roughly end of season 1). Made to believe that the crew of the Ghost were dead, Ezra trained under the Dark Side. However, Ezra is not a submissive tool of the Dark Side, so he escapes and with his newfound allies he forms the Starbird Squadron. But, what happens when the rebellion begins to take notice of this radical group
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels**

Ezra Bridger was tired. It had been a VERY long day of running from the Empire, doing a job for Vizago, running from the Empire, getting supplies on Lothal, running from the Empire.

 _Are you sensing a pattern here?_

Ezra just wanted to go to bed, but he still needed to train with Kanan for the day. Honestly Ezra does usually pay attention during these fun little "jedi" sessions with Kanan, but today just really isn't the day for it. Kanan seemed to have realized this and stopped instructing.

"Ezra are you paying attention?" Kanan asked.

Ezra shook himself out of his "I need something mind numbing to do" mindset and looked up at Kanan.

"I'm trying to but, being completely honest it's been a long day for me." Ezra said to Kanan. "I'd really appreciate it if we could skip Jedi training for today. I'll do chores for Hera instead if you want."

Kanan mulled over Ezra's words and considered his choices. Finally he gave in, and let Ezra go.

"Alright you can go for today. But make sure you ask Hera for some chores to do to make up for it." Kanan said.

Ezra thanked Kanan and walked back up the ramp into the ship. He saw Hera hunched over, checking something out on the ship's controls.

"Hey Hera, I was wondering if you had any chores for me to do?"

Hera looked up at him, and thought for a second.

Finally she responded, "Sure, you can go help Sabine calibrate her turret. She reported that it was having a slow response time to her controls."

Ezra thanked Hera and walked throughout the Ghost until he came to Sabine's turret. She was running diagnostics on a datapad. When she had noticed Ezra walking up to her she turned and asked him what he was doing.

"Hera told me to come help you calibrate your turret." Ezra responded.

Sabine nodded and they both got to work. Ezra however, kept being distracted by how beautiful Sabine was. He just couldn't take his eyes off her.

 _Sabine I love you so much._

When they finished calibrating the turret, Ezra figured he should at least say something to her.

"Hey Sabine," Ezra began, "thanks for taking out that buckethead back there."

Sabine turned to him and said, "Sure kid, i'm glad keeping you alive makes you happy."

Ezra smiled and turned to go back to his room so he could sleep the day's stresses away. Sabine watched his retreating form and was glad that he wasn't focusing on her, because if he was he would've seen Sabine blushing at Ezra's compassion towards her.

…

Far away at the planet of Mustafar, a super star destroyer was sitting in orbit. It was called the _Executor_ and it was Darth Vader's flagship. Vader was overlooking the planet where he had last faced the man whom he had loved as a brother, when his silence was disturbed by the sound of a door opening, and two sets of feet walking toward him. Vader turned and surveyed the two new Inquisitor's standing before him.

"The Grand Inquisitor has fallen. Now, it is your job to take care of those Lothal rebels. And remember, I do not take failure lightly" Darth Vader's booming augmented voice rang out.

The two inquisitor's nodded, slightly afraid of the sith in front of them, and turned to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

*My SWTOR is patching right now cause I wanna keep playing Fallen Empire but it's taking so loooooong.*

 **I don't own Star Wars Rebels**

Ezra awoke from his amazing dream about things male teenagers think about, when he felt the ship taking impact from something.

 _What the hell man, are we under attack?_

Ezra hastily threw on his usual attire before running out of his room to the main area of the ship. As he was running the ship rocked again, causing Ezra to almost trip.

 _Haha! Not today, teenage clumsiness!_

He finally made it to the main area, and noticed that the ship was indeed under attack. Why it was under attack, Ezra had a pretty good idea of.

 _It's probably because I stole that meiloorun the other day. Totally not about being a rebel… definitely the meiloorun._

"Everyone strap in, we're jumping out of here!", Hera yelled from her seat in the cockpit. Then, she turned to the controls laid out in front of her and forcefully pushed forward on the Hyperdrive control. The ship's engines began to emit a higher frequency and decibel level. Then, the Ghost and her crew were instantly thrown hundreds of light years away from the attack.

Now that the crew had time to let go of the tension that an attack places in someone, they all visibly relaxed. Except for Ezra, he was still sleepy.

"That was a close encounter, but I wonder who they were", Kanan said scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"We were attacked by Imperial TIE's of some sort, so we can definitely say that it was the Empire", Sabine said. "But i've only ever seen those type of TIE designs on one ship before", Sabine paused, trying to place where exactly she had seen that type of TIE design.

"They were inquisitors." Ezra said simply. "I remember seeing the Grand Inquisitor's ship once before, the designs were the same."

The crew all took in what Ezra had said, and were all stunned that there were more inquisitors.

"I thought we took care of them, why are there more?!" Kanan almost yelled, forgetting his Jedi composure. Nobody seemed to mind thought, they were all still wrapping their heads around this new threat.

"We need to hide out, somewhere where we can draw them out. Somewhere where we can take care of them before they become an even bigger problem" Zeb stated matter-of-factly.

They all agreed, and Hera plotted a course for a nearby planet with an asteroid field, hoping that they could hide on one of the asteroids. However, their plans of attack were swiftly cancelled when both Inquisitor's TIE's dropped out of Hyperspace and engaged them again. This time however, they were closely followed by a Star Destroyer.

 _Oh shit, that is one big ship,_ Ezra thought as he watched the Destroyer lock onto them with it's tractor beam.

The crew of the ghost scrambled around trying to do anything they could to break the tractor beam's hold on them, to no avail. The ship was slowly pulled into the hangar bay, where the two inquisitors were waiting by their now landed ships. A couple hundred Stormtroopers were there as well, and they had their E-11 rifles trained on the opening door of the Ghost. The ramp touched the ground and for a minute, nothing happened. Then, a couple of thermal detonators were tossed into the bay. The Stormtroopers scrambled as the explosives went off, and the inquisitors whipped out their blazing red lightsabers.

Suddenly, Kanan and Ezra ran down the ramp of the ship, lightsabers whirling, and were swiftly followed by Zeb and Sabine. The two jedi were deflecting laser fire with ease, as the Lasat and Mandalorian were returning fire in the back. They were making pretty good progress, especially as Zeb laid down cover fire for Chopper to access a nearby terminal to deactivate the hangar bay shields.

The shields were down, and the rebels made a break for their ship, with Kanan and Ezra covering their retreat. They all climbed on, minus the two jedi, and manned the turrets. The ship began hovering with the ramp still down so that the force wielding rebels could jump on. Finally, Kanan and Ezra turned to jump onto the ship. Kanan made it first and yelled at Ezra to get on, as he went for a turret to fire. Ezra leaped for the ramp, but one of the inquisitors reached out with their dark power and caught hold of Ezra, causing him only to slam against the ramp, and fall back down to the hangar bay floor. Unfortunately, the rebels must've thought that the slamming noise was Ezra landing inside the ship, so the ramp closed and the ship took off, leaving the young padawan on the Star Destroyer.

Ezra stared after the ship, trying to force his way into Kanan's mind and tell him that they left Ezra, but he couldn't due to the larger of the two inquisitors bashing his lightsaber hilt against Ezra's head.

…

Ezra woke soon after, with his hands chained above his head, in a cell.

 _Well this fucking sucks._

Ezra was busy trying to squirm out of the restraints when all of a sudden the door to his cell flew open, and a lithe female figure stood watching him. Ezra paused when he caught sight of this newcomer. She walked into the cell, and Ezra saw that she was the smaller of the two inquisitors from before.

She walked up to Ezra and grabbed his chin with her hand. She turned it left and right, up and down, and finally brought it back to its starting position. Then, as Ezra opened his mouth to ask her what the hell she was doing, her mask slid open showing a beautiful Miralian woman, and she kissed him.

Ezra was taken aback, this was not what he was expecting. The kiss wasn't loving however, as Ezra imagined it would be if he and Sabine finally tied the knot. No, it was hungry, as if the longer she kissed him the better well fed she would be. It was a dark and cruel kiss, but still full of passion which did Ezra's body absolutely no favors as he began to feel himself start to react to it.

 _What… the… fuck?_

The inquisitor finally pulled back, licking her lips as if she had just tasted the finest cuisine, and stared at Ezra. Ezra was a bit distracted by her, but he was very busy trying to figure a way out of his cell. The inquisitor smirked seductively at him and said, "Well that tasted very good. I'm the Seventh Sister, and the next time we see each other we'll be doing a lot more than just kissing. She reached for his face, and caressed it with her fingers while she stared hungrily into Ezra's eyes. At this point Ezra was really nervous, because there was no telling how the Seventh Sister would take her desires out on him.

Luckily he didn't have to worry for much longer, because blaster fire was heard further down the corridor. Seventh Sister pouted, _I didn't get to play very much with my new toy,_ and slipped her mask back on as she exited the cell. Ezra saw her step out into the hallway, and get blown back by the force.

Kanan walked into Ezra's cell and looked worriedly at him, silently asking if anything had happened. Ezra quickly, maybe even too quick, told him everything was fine while Kanan unlocked his restraints, and they escaped the cell.

They were running back to the Ghost, and saw Sabine and Zeb taking cover behind crates. Kanan and Ezra ran to the ship, while the two non-force wielders followed them in. Once they were all in the ship this time, Hera took off.

Everyone was pacing inside the ship, glad that they had gotten their former member back. Ezra went straight to his room, needing sleep, and Kanan followed to talk to him really quick. Sabine also followed, but so she could go to her own room. It had been a very trying day for her, what with Ezra getting captured.

Kanan followed Ezra into his room, and asked him if they could just talk really quick.

"Look Ezra, when I asked you if anything happened you told me everything was fine."

Ezra nodded.

"But, you blurted out that everything was fine very quickly. Way too quick in my opinion for nothing to have happened." Ezra mentally berated himself for that slip up.

"Ezra what happened," Kanan asked, "what really happened?"

Ezra looked down at his feet, not wanting to relive that unusual experience, and looked up to the sky trying to come up with anything to say to Kanan. Unfortunately for Ezra, Kanan had caught a foreign substance on Ezra's lips.

"Ezra what's on your lips?" Kanan asked.

"Nothing," Ezra replied, "it's just um… nothing really."

Kanan sighed and looked at Ezra. Then, he grabbed Ezra's chin and looked at his lips.

"Ezra… is this lipstick?" Kanan asked bewildered.

"Um… well… yeah, I guess it might be." Ezra muttered out. Then all of a sudden he cried out to Kanan, "I didn't want to! I didn't have a choice!"

Kanan was shocked, "The inquisitor kissed you?!"

Ezra looked down again as shame began to creep onto his face. "I-I'm sorry Kanan."

Kanan was even more shocked at that. "Ezra, I know it wasn't your fault. I'm just sorry you were forced to do something that you weren't comfortable with."

Kanan and Ezra continued to talk quietly, with Kanan comforting Ezra. Sabine however, was shocked.

 _WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT NO GOOD INQUISITOR KISSED EZRA?! WHAT?!_

Sabine slid down to the grown quietly, shocked at what she had heard while eavesdropping. She couldn't believe it. Sabine was having trouble keeping herself from crying. But she wasn't crying because of what Ezra went through, it was because her brain was radically telling her that now she'd never have a chance with Ezra. It didn't make any sense, and Sabine was trying to tell herself that, but she couldn't stop the feeling of deep sorrow in her chest.

 _I'm so sorry Ezra._

…

Kanan had retreated to his quarters after comforting Ezra. He needed time to think about what was troubling him. Kanan decided to open himself up to the force, and let it guide him to what was causing him comfort. He realized that he was troubled by what Ezra's future would be like after this incident. Obviously the Seventh Sister was taking an interest in him. The force conjured two glowing apparitions in front of Kanan. He looked up and gasped, they were two images of Ezra all grown up, but in radically different outcomes. On the left side was a roughly twenty year old Ezra, with his blue hair in a ponytail and a beard on his cheeks. He was clad in sleeveless gray clothes that seemed to take inspiration from both the jedi and the sith. There were armor plates on his forearms, chest, and thighs. From his belt hung two lightsaber hilts, and he had black complex tattoo designs on each of his upper arms. There was no missing the quiet anger and sorrow in his eyes. This image of Ezra was surrounded by a calm, glowing blue aura. Kanan turned to the right and was shocked. It was another twenty year old Ezra. But this one had no beard, his hair brushed lightly on his upper back, some strands falling in his face. He had on black sith robes, with a partial helmet covering his face(think Arcann from KOTFE), and had a double bladed saber resting on his right hip. His one visible eye burned orange with a fierce hatred of anything and everything. But that wasn't even the shocking part. No, what was shocking was that Ezra's entire left arm had been replaced with a cybernetic prosthesis(again, think Arcann), all the way up to his shoulder. This Ezra had an angry red aura around him. Kanan heard a plate fall to the floor, as he turned and saw Hera. She was staring at the apparitions, shocked. Kanan couldn't blame her, he was shocked as well. They both hung on to each other sadly as they took in Ezra's two possible outcomes.

…

Seventh Sister was angry. Her pet had escaped! Luckily though, she was able to recall his force signature, and was able to track him. She angrily paced on board the star destroyer as it prepared for assault. This time she was taking the young boy, and nobody was going to stop her.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo I finished KOTET with my sith marauder, and let me tell you, it was a good playthrough.

 **I don't own Star Wars Rebels**

Ezra was watching Sabine as she was cleaning her pistols. The movements of her hands were soft and precise, and they enthralled Ezra. Sabine was aware that Ezra was watching her but didn't know what to make of it. So she simply kept cleaning her weapons and ignored Ezra, while secretly she was actually watching him out of the corner of her eye. Sabine was still pissed off at the Inquisitor that had kissed her beloved Ezra.

 _I mean why would she do that? He's mine! She can't have him!_

Sabine had to remind herself that she hadn't even so much as shown her affections for him. As far as he knew, Sabine thought of him as a younger brother. Which sucked, because Ezra was beginning to think that maybe Sabine didn't like him at all.

Ezra was brought out of his thoughts when Sabine's angry emotions hit him. He couldn't understand why she was giving off these emotions.

 _Maybe it's because all you're doing is sitting here and watching her._

Ezra winced slightly at the voice in his head. It was true. That's really all he was doing.

 _Maybe I should go… not bother her with my presence right now._

Ezra quietly sighed and left the room with a forlorn expression on his face.

…

Sabine looked up from her guns and noticed Ezra sigh, and leave. He had a sad expression on his face, and Sabine wondered what had put it there.

 _Whatever's making my Ezra sad will have a nice chat with me._

Sabine finished cleaning her pistols, and walked to the cockpit. She turned on the long range scanners, doing her routine check to see if anybody's following them. She didn't expect anything to pop up on the scanner, as usual, so at first she didn't notice the faint dot at the corner of the screen. Then, Sabine did a double take and saw the dot.

Sabine activated the ship-wide intercom.

"Specter 5 to Ghost, we've got a ship on our tail!"

Sabine waited a moment before Hera ran up to the pilot's seat, with everyone else following suit. Sabine noticed that Ezra was standing further away from her than he normally would. She wondered what had caused this, but was brought back to attention when the Ghost was fired upon.

Hera yelled to everyone, "Get to battlestations!"

Kanan headed to his turret, Sabine headed to her turret, Zeb manned the aft gun, while Chopper and Ezra stayed up front with Hera. The hostile ship flew past the Ghost's cockpit, and spun around to face them. It was an imperial Gozanti-class cruiser, and it was charging its forward cannons.

"Ezra raise shields, prepare for evasive maneuvers!" Hera yelled as she banked the ship left to avoid the incoming fire. The ship fired again, and Hera narrowly dodged the laserfire a second time. However the quick movements put too much pressure on the engines, and the ship stalled. Hera panicked, and yelled for everybody to brace themselves.

They didn't have to though, as the Imperial cruiser flew closer to them in order to dock. Everyone took up positions, while Hera ran to the back room to repair the engine. The ship docked, and everyone was silent, waiting for the door to open. Kanan stepped up igniting his lightsaber, and was quickly followed by Ezra. The door slid open, showing only darkness.

Suddenly, a hand flew out and struck Kanan with a blast of the force. Then, the same hand ignited a red lightsaber which illuminated the sinister figure of the Seventh Sister. She stepped into the bay of the ship, and immediately began deflecting blaster bolts being showered on her from Sabine. Ezra charged forward, blue blade raised, and swiped down on the sith. She blocked, and counter attacked. Ezra was prepared however as he ducked and struck her with the hilt of his weapon. She stood up and struck him again. Ezra blocked, but she kept pressing into his lightsaber with hers.

Seventh Sister leaned close to Ezra and hissed at him, "I told you we'd see each other again."

Ezra broke the lock and stepped back. Seventh Sister was about to strike again, when Sabine charged out of nowhere and headbutted the inquisitor in the chest. Seventh Sister staggered back, wounded. Sabine stood next to Ezra and spat at the sith, "You're not taking him anywhere! He's mine!"

Sabine launched at her again, leaving Ezra shocked at what she had just said.

 _He's mine? Does that mean Sabine… wants me? Was I wrong?_

Ezra focused on the fight, and charged back at the Seventh Sister, who currently had her hands full with Sabine. The two rebels beat back the lone sith, and everything seemed to be going well. That is, until Fifth Brother stepped into the ship, lightsaber ignited. He was met with the ferocious blue blade of Kanan. The two force users fought, as Ezra and Sabine continued to fight Seventh Sister.

Suddenly, Hera popped out from the back room and took a shot at fifth brother. He saw this, and pushed Kanan back as he deflected the shot back at Hera. It hit her in the shoulder, and she fell to the ground.

"Hera!" all three rebels shouted.

Ezra looked at Sabine, "You need to help Hera, I've got this covered."

Sabine firmly stated, "No! I'm not losing you again!"

Ezra pushed Seventh Sister back, causing her to fall to the ground, and he turned to Sabine.

"Sabine, everything will be alright. I-I love you."

Sabine looked Ezra in the eyes and said back, "I love you too."

Then, Ezra broke the staring contest and turned back to the Seventh Sister, who was getting back up.

"Ha! You love her? Pitiful!", the sith hissed at him. "She's not force sensitive! You belong with someone better! You belong with me!" She launched herself at Ezra.

Ezra was caught off guard at her sudden display of power, and was thrown back into a ship wall. Seventh sister then turned and shot Kanan with force lightning. It was enough to make Kanan lose his focus, giving Fifth Brother the chance to slam his head into a wall, knocking him out.

They both advanced on Ezra, who had re-ignited his lightsaber and stood ready. Sabine ran back in the room, and fired on the two Sith. Fifth Brother deflected the shots as Seventh Sister shot her with a blast of the force so powerful, it sent her crashing into a wall at the other end of the ship.

Ezra could feel Sabine lose consciousness, and was enraged. "NO!" he screamed, as he rushed the two sith. Ezra brought his lightsaber down on Seventh Sister, again and again, trying to beat her with sheer brute force. She was growing weaker under Ezra's attacks, but was saved as Fifth Brother pushed Ezra back. Ezra let out a yell of anger, and attacked Fifth Brother.

Fifth Brother blocked the attacks but wasn't fast enough for the next. Ezra went low, slamming his fist into the side of the large sith's left knee. He crumpled to the ground and dropped his lightsaber, as Ezra stood over him. Seventh Sister got up and whispered in his ear, "Good. Use your anger. Strike him down." Fifth Brother looked up, shocked at his fellow sith's words. "Strike him down now! Do it!"

Ezra was about to, but stopped himself. He stood still, lightsaber still raised.

"I won't kill for you, Sith."

Seventh Sister chuckled darkly. "Oh, but you will my boy. You will." As she said this, she plunged her blade straight through Fifth Brother's chest. Fifth Brother's eyes darted around, scared. They landed on Ezra, and silently pleaded for Ezra's help. Ezra didn't move as the Fifth Brothers life force died. Then the remaining sith turned toward Ezra, and locked him in a force choke. Ezra gasped, trying to free himself as Seventh Sister laughed.

She brought him close, and kissed him again. Ezra fell unconscious, and Seventh Sister brought him back to her ship and put him in the cell block. Then she detached her ship from the Ghost.

The Gozanti-class cruiser slowly rose, and shot away, leaving the crew of the Ghost broken and battered, but alive. Seventh Sister walked towards Ezra's cell, and entered. She put her hands on Ezra's head, and entered his mind with the force.

Then she severed the force connection that Ezra had with Kanan.

Or rather, she tried too, but she couldn't seem to do it. The bond was too powerful. Seventh Sister then decided that she would still hide his force signature, making him appear as a lowly force user who had barely been able to lift a cup. Once she had done this, she blocked Ezra's ability to sense his comrades.

Ezra slowly woke up, as he found Seventh Sister in his cell. He would've gotten up, but he was too weak to do so. Instead, he glared up at the sith and asked, "What have you done to the rest of my crew?"

Seventh Sister smiled as she looked down at him, brushing some hair from out of his eyes.

"Oh Ezra, why don't you try to find them with the force."

Ezra decided he would do just that, and he reached out with the force. Everything seemed normal, he was as strong as ever, but he couldn't seem to find any of the others. Then it hit him.

 _She… she killed them. She killed all of them, completely obliterated them._

Ezra let a tear slip from his eye, and looked up at Seventh Sister as the tear slowly made its way down his cheek.

"You… you killed them. Didn't you?" Ezra asked in a cracked voice.

She smiled at him.

"They were weak Ezra, not able to survive. It was only a matter of time." She leaned down to him again, and planted her lips onto Ezra's. Then she pulled back a little, and whispered softly to him, "But i'm not weak Ezra. Stay with me, do what I say, and I promise you that you will never lose anyone ever again."

She kissed Ezra again, this time softer and with more compassion. Ezra was uncomfortable, but somehow he… liked what she was doing. For some reason… he wanted to stay with her. Ezra tried to knock some sense into himself, but was stopped as her kiss became fiercer, harder, displaying a greater need for desire. She climbed on top of him, Ezra being too weak to stop her. She pulled Ezra's shirt off and whispered in his ear, "I told you next time we met, we'd be doing a lot more than kissing." Seventh Sister smiled as she worked on taking Ezra's pants off. Ezra just stayed quiet and submissive, no reason in making this harder than it has to be. Ezra's thoughts trailed off to Sabine.

 _I'm so sorry Sabine. I should've saved you. I love you._


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels**

Ezra awoke to the engines of the Seventh Sister's shuttle decreasing in power. This led Ezra to conclude that they were landing. But where, he had no idea.

Ezra got up off of his cot in the cell that he had been kept in for the past few days, and threw his clothes on. He then proceeded to try and open the cell door, to no avail. After a few attempts Ezra gave up and sat back down on his cot, thinking about past events.

 _Everything was going fine, then all of a sudden I get captured. Of course, I got out. But somehow I've been captured again, by the same people. WHAT THE HELL MAN!_

Ezra let his mind trail off and think about anything that popped into his mind. Unfortunately, he immediately thought about his family aboard the Ghost.

 _I miss them so much. I… I didn't even get to say goodbye. And even though I told Sabine how I felt, and she told me, I can't ever have anything with her._

Ezra's eyes began to narrow, anger at the injustice of the situation rolling off of him.

 _THEY'RE DEAD! THEY'RE DEAD AND I COULDN'T SAVE THEM!_

Ezra's vision began to darken around the edges.

 _WHY COULDN'T I SAVE THEM?! WAS ALL THAT TRAINING FOR NOTHING?! DID NONE OF IT MATTER, BECAUSE IN THE END I WAS TOO BUSY FIGHTING THE SITH TO SAVE THE ONES I CARED ABOUT?! THE ONES I LOVED?!_

The dark side began to radiate off of Ezra. His anger was so great that he couldn't conceive anything else besides hate for his lack of ability to save his friends, hate for the sith.

 _THEY'RE DEAD! THEY'RE DEAD! THEY'RE DEAD! THEY'RE DEAD! THEY'RE DEAD!_

Suddenly, Ezra was brought out of his increasing anger as the door to his cell opened. In the entrance stood the Seventh Sister, smirking at Ezra as usual. She could sense his anger, his raw potential. She could feel his thoughts, that he didn't think he was powerful enough to save his friends. If only he knew. Luckily, she was going to use his newfound insecurity to her advantage.

"What's wrong my boy?" Seventh Sister purred at her captive.

Ezra looked up at her, then down to the floor of the cell in shame.

"I wasn't able to save my friends. I wasn't powerful enough."

Seventh Sister smiled and walked up to Ezra, cupping his face in her hands.

"My dear Ezra, didn't I tell you that if you stayed with me, something like this would never happen again?"

Ezra looked at her again, remembering her words.

"Yeah. I remember you saying that."

Seventh Sister smiled and said, "Good. Follow me."

She led Ezra out of his cell, and into the main hallway. Then, she led him down the extended ramp and Ezra was greeted with the rainy wind of a foreign planet. There were large forests everywhere. There was also a large temple in the distance, and directly in front of the shuttle was a turbolift.

Ezra looked around, and turned to Seventh Sister.

"Where are we?"

She looked down at Ezra, and responded "This is Dromund Kaas. The birthplace of the first Sith Empire."

Ezra looked at her questioningly, to which she looked back down at him and said, "If you want to gain more power, you must learn the ways of the dark side. You must learn how to use the force to your advantage, and make it serve you instead of you serving it."

They both turned to see a protocol droid approaching them. The droid stopped in front of them and greeted them. Seventh Sister looked down at Ezra once more and said, "This droid will take you to your chambers. You are to attend the academy here, with the other initiates, so that you can learn the ways of the dark side. I will make contact with you every once in awhile."

With that, she turned to her shuttle, climbed inside, and flew off. Ezra turned back to the protocol droid, who insisted that Ezra follow him. They walked inside the turbolift, and after a few seconds they exited. The droid led Ezra down a path to the front entrance of the temple. Ezra looked around, and could see many acolytes training. The constant rain seemed to bother few.

The droid led him for a while more, until it came to a stop outside of a door.

It turned to Ezra and said, "These are your quarters my lord, I do hope you enjoy your stay."

Ezra walked inside and was taken aback at how large his chambers were. The main room was huge, with high marble walls that capped in a dome at the top. On the right side were separate doors that led to the bedroom and refreshers, as well as a crafting room and vehicle platform. On the left side the wall was cut out, revealing a massive overview of Dromund Kaas' cities and landscape. It rained hard outside, which Ezra seemed to like, as if it soothed him.

Ezra walked over to the door that led to his bedroom, and was greeted with a dark room that seemed to be carved out of the marble and stone walls. On his bed, was a pair of black robes, boots, and gauntlets. There was also a gleaming red crystal in a glass case, with a note that said to head over to his crafting room to forge a new lightsaber.

Ezra smiled. He could sense that his life was about to get a lot more exciting from here on out.


	5. Chapter 5

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE

 **I don't own Star Wars Rebels**

Over the course of the next year Ezra, now 16, spent his time on Dromund Kaas. He had forged a new lightsaber, learned more about the force, and made quite an impression on his teachers and fellow students. Ezra seemed to have much more force power than all the other students, which considering the Seventh Sisters concealment of his true force potential, was quite scary. He had also made a few friends among the inquisitors in training, people who weren't pledged absolutely to the dark side of the force.

Ezra was setting up his next training simulation when said friends stopped by.

"How's it going man?" asked Aloysius. He was a little older than Ezra, had his brown hair cut short, and wielded a double bladed lightsaber. Flanking him was Tariss. She was the same age as Ezra, wore her red hair in a high ponytail, and was the shortest of the trio. She would also constantly try to hook up with Ezra, though he kept politely declining her. He was still mourning over the loss of his crew, Sabine included. Ezra didn't think he could get into a relationship right now.

"Pretty good, just setting up another simulation." Ezra said, programming the final parameters of his next battle.

"Well, I certainly have no problem watching" Tariss said with a smile. Ezra laughed and walked to the middle of the training area. From the side, PROXY holo droids formed a circle around Ezra. Their appearances shimmered, until they formed replicas of various sith throughout history.

Ezra ignited his crimson weapon, and charged the droids. Darth Malgus and the formerly Grand Inquisitor jumped back, blazing their sabers, while Darth Revan attacked from the side. Ezra blocked and counter attacked, throwing Revan at Malgus and the Inquisitor. He turned around to face Darth Maul, Darth Vader (before the suit), and Tulak Hord. Maul jumped high for an aerial attack, while Vader brandished his blue lightsaber and charged, followed by Tulak Hord. Ezra leaped forward, putting Maul at his back, and parried Vader, striking down Tulak Hord before he could even ignite his lightsaber. Ezra spun just in time to block numerous strikes from Vader, until he sliced through the sith's lower arms and plunged his saber into his chest. The young face of Vader, formerly Anakin Skywalker, dissolved back into a droid.

Maul leaped over Ezra again, followed by Malgus, Revan, and the Inquisitor. Maul and and the Inquisitor attacked again, spinning their double bladed lightsabers. Ezra arched his back and dropped to his knees, narrowly avoiding the sabers. He stood up and spun around, catching both of them across the back with his lightsaber. They fell. Ezra turned back around again to see Malgus charge, with Revan once again trying a side approach. Ezra blocked Malgus' strikes, and using his size against him, Ezra tripped Malgus and decapitated him. That left Revan.

The ancient sith charged, red saber in one hand, purple in the other, and made for a clean cut at Ezra's knees. Ezra saw this coming, and jumped up to avoid the sizzling blades. Time slowed to a stop for Ezra, his feet narrowly avoiding the sabers, his face still eye level with Revan. Ezra pulled his knees to his chest and pushed out, kicking Revan straight in the face. The sith lord stumbled back, while Ezra flipped backwards to his feet. Then, Ezra jumped forward, lightsaber raised, and brought it down across Revan's chest. The image dissolved, replaced with a droid falling apart into two pieces.

Ezra sheathed his lightsaber, sweating, and walked up to his friends. Aloysius was grinning, while Tariss was still processing the fight she just saw.

"I'm gonna head back to my chambers to freshen up. Why don't we all get drinks after that?" Ezra asked, still panting.

They both agreed, and dispersed as Ezra walked back to his quarters. While he was toweling himself off, Ezra heard the door behind him open. Ezra turned to see Tariss smiling seductively at Ezra.

"Hey Tariss, what's up?" Ezra asked, although he already had a feeling about what was going to go down.

"I was just stopping by real quick to see my favorite guy." Tariss said suggestively. "You were all sweaty after that fight, I just wanted to check and see if you were all right."

Ezra chuckled, and walked out of the bathroom to his bedroom, Tariss following.

"Yeah i'm fine, it was just a good workout." Ezra stated, opening his door. He turned back to Tariss, but she was already all up in his face.

"You know… you smell really good right after a shower. It's a shame you don't have a woman who'll let you satisfy her" Tariss said smiling at Ezra. "I'm sure you've got your… teenage urges" Tariss said again, trailing her hand down Ezra's chest. Ezra lightly grabbed her hand before it entered his 'no zone' and looked Tariss in the eyes.

"I've told you before Tariss, i'm not looking for anything like that right now." Ezra told her.

She sighed and looked at Ezra again.

"Alright alright, I can respect that. It's just a shame really." Tariss said, leaving Ezra's chambers. Ezra chuckled to himself again. Tariss may keep trying to seduce Ezra, but he still genuinely enjoyed her friendship. Once he finished getting dressed, Ezra found that his datapad had a message on it. Once Ezra checked it, he found it was from the Seventh Sister. It was the first time she'd tried to contact Ezra since she brought him here.

Ezra opened the datapad and read about an assignment she had for him. He understood most of it, but was shocked at the last part. Ezra dropped the datapad, and ran for his vehicle pad. Ezra came to a stop in front of the vehicle pad, and was astonished. There sat proudly, an old Imperial Fury-class starship. It was from the time of the Old Republic, but it had been retrofitted with advanced laser cannons, shields, and engines. In the message Seventh Sister had said that it was basically the fastest ship in the galaxy.

Ezra was ecstatic but heard his friends calls from outside the chambers. Ezra quickly ran over to them and exited his chambers, greeting them.

"Hey guys, guess who just got a starship!" Ezra exclaimed to his friends as they began their walk to the nearest cantina.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels**

Ezra had slept well after a night of hanging out with his friends. It was nice to get a reprieve from all the Sith work that he had to do. The next day, Ezra got dressed and headed over to his new starship. Ezra walked up the ramp into the interior, and found that the main holocom was blinking. Ezra pressed the button, and found a pre-recorded message from the Seventh Sister herself.

"Greetings my boy. I trust that you will like your new ship, especially since you will be able to take it on a run for an assignment that I have for you."

Ezra crossed his arms and watched the holo-recording.

"You will go to Lothal, there is a politician there who is speaking out against the empire. You will kill him."

Ezra sighed and set about going to Lothal.

 _Of all places it had to be Lothal._

Ezra took off and brought his starship out of orbit. Then he set a course for Lothal and sat back as the ship went to hyperspace.

While the ship was traveling Ezra headed to his ships quarters to put on his mission gear. It was similar to his standard clothing, except it had light armor plating along the shoulders and chest, with a mask to wear. Once equipped, Ezra headed back to the cockpit. The ship exited hyperspace and Ezra brought it down to Lothal's surface. He landed in Capital City and quickly began his search for the political figure.

Soon however, Ezra found him. There was a sizeable gathering around a stage with a podium on it, and standing behind the podium was the politician.

 _Great, now how am I supposed to kill him?_

Ezra decided that sneaking about was stupid, and the result would be achieved quicker if he just tipped off the Imperials nearby. And so, Ezra left the rally temporarily. When he returned, he didn't have to wait long before the doors burst open, and stormtroopers quickly filed in. Amidst the confusion Ezra began to approach the politician, pulling out his crimson lightsaber. Ezra leaped and intended to strike the killing blow, when all of a sudden he was thrown back. When Ezra recovered he thought he had gone crazy, because in front of the politician stood Kanan Jarrus and Zeb. Sabine was further back laying down cover fire, but the two men were firmly focused on the sith in front of them.

 _Oh shit._

Ezra was so taken aback that he couldn't move. Finally however, a piercing thought tore through his head.

 _Get the fuck out of here! They can't know it's you!_

Ezra bolted to his ship, Kanan and Sabine trailing after him while Zeb stayed to watch the politician. He raced throughout the streets, panicking, back to his ship. The two rebels were close behind him.

 _They can't know! I can't let them know! It'll destroy them!_

Kanan could sense the panic radiating from the sith they were chasing. He supposed it was because he knew that he was no match for a Jedi and a Mandalorian.

Ezra knocked over some crates, trying to trip Kanan and Sabine up. Finally he got back to his ship.

Ezra climbed onto the ramp, and turned around to see that the rebels were indeed, very close to him. He threw his hands out, sending them back with a powerful blast of the force. Then he ran inside the ship and took off.

Ezra wasted no time in jumping to lightspeed, else he would be followed.

 _How are they alive?_

Ezra stopped to finally think upon the question that was bothering him. How were they alive? Then all of a sudden it became clear to Ezra.

 _Seventh Sister lied. The sith are worthless. My training has no meaning, no point._

Ezra's eyebrows narrowed.

 _Seventh Sister will pay. Her, and all the sith!_

Ezra set course for Dromund Kaas.

Once he had arrived, Ezra immediately sought out his friends. He found them soon enough, and told them about what he had found. He also told them about what he was going to do.

"Damn man, don't you think this might be a little extreme?" asked Aloysius.

"Of course not! My entire place here is pointless!" Ezra shouted.

"I think Ezra's right, we should do something about the Sith here" Tariss added.

"Alright then, what should we do?" asked Aloysius once more.

Ezra paused, then met both of his friends' eyes.

"We rig bombs all across the temple, and blow it."

And so they did. Ezra had to admit, it was a pretty sight when he saw the bombs go off, and the entire temple obliterated. The three friends escaped on Ezra's starship, and flew off into space. But they were all left with one question.

 _Now what do we do?_


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels**

 _Now what do we do?_

Ezra kept pondering this over and over. He and his friends had just destroyed an ancient Sith temple on Dromund Kaas, and now they had no idea what to do. Ezra knew he couldn't go back to the rebels, no matter how much he missed them. Especially since he happened to run into Kanan and Sabine a little bit ago, Ezra knew he couldn't possibly let them know what he had become. Obviously if he was going to continue operating in the galaxy he couldn't be known as Ezra Bridger, that would set both the Rebels and the Empire on his tail. No, Ezra had to become someone else.

And so, after some hair dye and contact lenses had been applied, Dev Morgan stepped out of the bathroom.

Honestly he looked relatively the same. His now brown hair was in a ponytail, and his now green eyes definitely would fool some people. But his face was the same. His scars were the same, though if he was finally able to grow a beard they would be slightly covered. Ezra just had to hope that nobody took a good long look at him.

Now, back to business. There was an important imperial rally being held on Coruscant. Ezra and his friends had decided that the Empire totally sucked, and it would probably benefit everyone if there was a huge show of rebellion on their capital world. So naturally, they're going to crash the party.

Ezra's Fury-class starfighter, now dubbed _The Renegade_ landed in a spaceport not far from the rally. Ezra exited the ship, decked out in heavier bounty hunter armor with Tariss and Aloysius at his side. They hurry to the assembly and sneak in among the crowd. The speaker continues to drone on and on about how the Empire's amazing.

 _Jesus does this dude ever shut up?_

The speech continued on for a few more minutes, and then _the moment of truth_.

The entire crowd was stunned as the new prototype weapon of the empire, had a bright orange and red Starbird on it. It was similar to Sabine's except this one had more flame's on it. Also, this one was done by Ezra. Soon stormtroopers entered the area, searching for the perpetrators of the crime. Ezra and his friends made to leave but were stopped. Upon appearing suspicious, Tariss struck out with the force, while Aloysius unsheathed his red lightsaber. "Dev" simply pulled out a blaster pistol and began to fire.

The rebels cleared the hall of imperials, and realized that an imperial holo droid had captured an image of them while fighting. The droid sped off, and Aloysius chuckled to Ezra.

"Well, at least now they know we're here."

The three laughed and returned to _The Renegade_.

…

Hera Syndulla was busy mulling over the plan for the next Rebel attack on the Imperials, when an intercom call summoned all personnel to the main room. Nobody knew what was going on until General Sato announced to everyone that the next attack was canceled.

Hera was angry at this, until General Sato said that it had already happened. He then proceeded to pull up a picture on the giant screen of three figures. One, male, with a red lightsaber blocking imperial blaster fire. Another, female, with her hands stretched out using force lightning on some more stormtroopers. And the third, male, with a very stern expression on his face, and a blaster pistol aimed at an incoming group of imperials. Behind them all, was a huge flaming Starbird painted onto an imperial ship.

"This happened earlier today on Coruscant." Sato said to all of the present rebels.

"Who are they, sir?" asked a rebel soldier.

"Nobody knows yet, but rebel cells who have heard of this event are referring to them as…"

The tension was thick.

" _The Starbird Squadron_."

 **(A/N) Sorry for the super late update again guys. I recently got really into Overwatch, and i've already written down some story ideas for that, but I want to finish this story before i get into any of that yet.**


	8. Chapter 8

**God damn writer's block sucks**

 **Anyway**

 **I don't own Star Wars Rebels**

The resounding success of the newly dubbed _Starbird Squadron_ kept everyone in high spirits. After all, the three of them had been stuck at a Sith training facility for a year. It was about time they had struck back at the Imperials. People were still talking about it, the topic was being covered over every major galactic news channel. If Ezra wasn't more focused on what to do next, he would've stopped and marveled at how quickly their little stunt had spread around.

But instead, Ezra was more focused on what to do next. Or more to the point, where they should strike next.

Tariss walked into the common room hand in hand with Aloysius, something that had developed recently and finally got Ezra to relax about her advances toward him. They sat down around the table that Ezra was situated at. Aloysius spoke first.

"What's the plan for today?"

Ezra pondered for a little longer, until he thought of something that would help them out quite a bit.

"We need a home base. We can't operate as a small cell on some planet, that didn't work out very well for my last crew. We need something big that we can call home, something that moves preferably."

Tariss looked questioningly at Ezra, as did Aloysius.

Ezra looked both of them in the eyes.

"We need to steal a Star Destroyer."

Aloysius' eyes widened, as did Tariss'.

"Ezra have you gone completely insane? We can't just _steal_ a Star Destroyer!"

Ezra chuckled and simply replied, "Why not?"

This gave the couple pause, until they both simply looked up at him and said,

"Alright then. How are we going to do it?"

Ezra laid out the plan for them. They both were still shocked at the fact that they were going to steal a Star Destroyer, but soon the plan began to make sense. Tariss and Aloysius would sneak into an orbiting Destroyer above Lothal and take over the controls, while Ezra would make huge distractions from the ground to keep the two from getting caught.

In a little over an hour, everyone was in their positions. Tariss and Aloysius were sneaking around on the Star Destroyer up above, and Ezra was making his way to an Imperial AA gun. Once he had successfully evaded security, Ezra climbed into the seat of the AA gun. He began to switch things on, and power parts of it up. The giant Anti Aircraft gun began to hum. Ezra was just about ready to create some chaos, when he realized one thing.

"I need some music if i'm gonna have a blast doing this."

So, Ezra loaded up his playlist full of the loudest, angriest, noisiest songs that he had.

Tariss sent Ezra the signal through their comm channel, and Ezra knew that the time was now.

…

It was a normal day for Sabine and Zeb. Hera needed to do repairs on the ship back on Chopper base, so she sent the Mandalorian and the Lasat to go get supplies. They went to Lothal, which was hilarious because they were just there a little bit ago. Anyway, Sabine was busy checking out the final items that she and Zeb had bought, when she began to faintly hear music playing.

"Hey Zeb, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Zeb replied nonchalantly.

"The music" Sabine told him.

"... faintly" Zeb said to Sabine.

All of a sudden the music became very loud. Not to mention someone was firing off a gigantic AA cannon at pretty much everything Imperial. The pulsating music seemed to match in tempo with the AA blasts. Sabine was awed. Zeb was annoyed because he didn't have ear plugs.

Sabine told Zeb that they had to find who was causing the music.

…

Ezra was having a blast. Literally! All he had to do was shoot this gigantic laser cannon of death at all the Imperials, and his favorite songs were playing!

 _HAHA FUCK YOU, AND YOU, AND YOU, AND YOU, AND Y-_

Ezra caught site of a large Imperial walker heading towards him, with many stormtroopers swarming protectively around it.

Ezra snorted

 _They aren't going to do much_

He swiveled the cannon around to face the walker, and BOOM, it was a smoldering wreck.

 _God I love this thing, I should get one of my own._

Ezra received a call from Tariss.

"Ezra we got-... what the fuck is that? Are you blasting music?!"

Ezra laughed heartily.

"Hell yeah! I'm also shooting up a bunch of bucketheads, but whatever!"

Tariss sighed over the comm channel.

"Anyway, we got the destroyer. Leave in your ship and meet up with us, we'll send you the coordinates once we find a secure place."

Ezra acknowledged and cut the comms. He set the cannon to auto fire at the main road the Imps had been coming from, and jumped out. Ezra made his way to the ship, and was climbing in, but saw saw a familiar mandalorian in brightly painted armor in very close proximity to the cannon.

 _OH SHIT!_

Ezra panicked. He didn't know what to do. There was no way that he could make it back to the AA gun before it blew.

 _Wait! I got it!_

Ezra set his comm to the channel that Sabine would be using, and quickly adjusted his voice.

"You need to get away from the AA cannon, it's rigged to blow!"

Ezra could see both Sabine and Zeb jerk their heads, startled.

"How did you get on this comm channel?!" Sabine yelled questioningly.

Ezra had to take a moment to soak in Sabine's voice.

 _God I miss her so much_

"That doesn't matter! You need to get away from the gun! If it blows, you will die!"

Ezra could see Sabine look uncertain, until finally she and Zeb pulled back. Ezra breathed a sigh of relief. He got back in his ship, and took off as the AA gun exploded.

…

Sabine and Zeb had retreated from the cannon, heeding the strangers warning. Sabine watched as the cannon went up in flames. She was a little sad, because she had wanted to meet who had blasted the music. Music was a very good way of expressing yourself, and Sabine had detected hidden messages within the music that had been playing. Messages of pain, sorrow, and longing. She wanted to know who had set the distraction up, and what the problem was. But it seemed that now she couldn't. Or at least, that's what Sabine had thought until she caught site of a black starship fly off from the planet, originating from a very close position to where the cannon had been.

 _Maybe we will meet._


	9. Chapter 9

***I don't own Star Wars Rebels***

Ezra stepped back from the work of art in admiration. Somehow Ezra, Aloysius, and Tariss were able to paint a huge flaming starbird right on the top of the huge triangular part of the destroyer.

 _Damn_ , thought Ezra.

Aloysius bent back up from taking a breather.

"Yeah it is pretty cool."

He then turned to Ezra and Tariss.

"On a completely unrelated topic though, we are running low on supplies. I need you two to go into a local town and get food. And maybe some ship parts too."

Ezra and Tariss nodded in agreement, then set off for the town.

 **. . .**

Sabine Wren had probably hit rock bottom at this point. It had been almost 3 years since they had lost Ezra. 3 years of loneliness. Sabine was barely holding herself together. She kept devoting herself to every small task given to her, and then reverting back to her previous state of mind when they were done. Fortunately for her, she was given a task to do. It was simple, head into town to a local watering hole and listen around to see if the locals knew anything about, well, anything. The Rebels were grasping at straws, they had barely any information to do anything with. So, Sabine was currently pretending to drown out her sorrows in a bar on some random planet. The door to the bar was pushed open, and 2 people walked in. At first glance Sabine was able to determine that one was a short human female, and the other a tall human male. Sabine didn't pay them much attention after that. It was only after the pair had ordered their drinks did Sabine decide to pay them a little attention. So imagine her shock when the first words to come out of the female's mouth had something to do with stealing a star destroyer.

 _Damn_ , thought Sabine.

The male shushed her lightly but with a sense of amusement to it. The female laughed.

Sabine studied the male. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought it was Kanan.

The two started whispering to each other about something. Sabine couldn't tell what, but her interest piqued again when she heard them mention attacking the Empire.

" _Could these possibly be new rebel recruits?"_ Sabine was asking herself. The male sighed and turned to pay the bartender. Sabine didn't pay him much mind then except for one last look that she got of his face. While she was only able to see the left side of his face, one detail was shown very clear to her.

The scars.

Sabine's eyes widened.

" _It can't be. There's no way that was Ezra."_

Sabine turned to watch the two leave, but didn't make any other move. After they left she received a call from Hera about returning to the ship. Apparently they were planning a major attack against the Empire.

 **. . .**

Ezra and Tariss returned to their Star Destroyer, declared the " _Renegade"_.

They all thought it was a fitting name.

Once they had all made their way to the bridge, Aloysius relayed the news to the other two. Apparently the other rebel cells were planning to launch a massive attack against the Empire. The group all decided to help them out, no harm no foul right?

And so, that's what brought Ezra to be piloting an X-wing among many other X-wings that were leaving for the attack. Sneaking into the base wasn't hard, neither was stealing the fighter. The hard part was going to be executing the rest of the plan. Aloysius was in his own X-wing a few behind Ezra's. The trick was waiting until the right moment.

Just as expected the Imperial Fleet showed up out of hyperspace. The group of X-wings were told to keep in single file as they advanced. Ezra switched to a different channel and began the countdown.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!"

Ezra all of a sudden pulled the X-wing to the right, sharply arcing it down and consequently out of formation. Aloysius followed. At once, both X-wings began blowing up with comm chatter from the rest of the rebels. They were all yelling at them to stick with the plan.

Ezra leaned down to the comms and said,

"I've got my own plan."

It was just at that moment that the _Renegade_ arrived out of hyperspace.

All hell broke loose.

The _Renegade_ 's guns were blazing, something only achieved by Tariss' insistence that she supply the ship with an old droid army that she found rusting away on an old CIS planet. Somehow they were all also painted with the orange firebird on their chassis.

The Rebel ships scattered and fired at the Imperial Fleet, which in turn returned fire to both the Rebels and to the lone star destroyer with a firebird painted on it. Ezra and Aloysius were flying around, blasting imperials, and clearing the way for a group of Y-wings to drop bombs on the Imperial ships. All was going well, until some TIE fighter got off a good shot on Ezra. His ship spiralled out of control. Ezra, thinking quickly, put on the rest of his space gear that he had packed incase this very scenario occurred. Ezra popped the hatch and launched out into open space as his X-wing arced down to the left and exploded.

Ezra yelled into his comms to Aloysius.

"Yo, pick me up man, i'm stranded out here!"

Ezra saw Aloysius' X-wing change course and head for him. Ezra positioned his body so that when the X-wing passed, Ezra grabbed hold of it's outsides and was brought along with it. Once Ezra gained his balance, he activated the magnetic soles in his boots, and stood on the top of the ship. Ezra yelled in the comms again.

"Intercept that TIE bomber, it's making for the Rebel's capital ship!"

Aloysius adjusted course and headed straight for the ship.

 **. . .**

The _Ghost_ was whipping around firing at all the imperials in it's path. Hera was flying, Sabine and Zeb had the two main turrets, Kanan had the front turret, and Chopper had the back turret. All of a sudden a lone TIE bomber was seen making it's way towards the capital ship. Hera sped towards it, but wasn't fast enough to make it to the ship in time. Fortunately it didn't matter, as she spotted an X-wing heading for the ship at an alarming rate.

Kanan yelled from the front turret,

"Is that a person on top of that X-wing?!"

All of a sudden, just before the TIE dropped it's bombs, the person on top of the X-wing pulled out a gleaming green lightsaber. The X-wing sped just under the TIE, and the lightsaber wielder slashed his blade along the underbelly of the TIE fighter. Consequently the TIE fighter spun off course and crashed into another TIE fighter that was further away from the ship. The unknown person sheathed his blade, and the X-wing spun back towards the painted Star Destroyer.

"Karabast, did you all see that?!" Zeb yelled from his turret.

Hera was astonished.

"Yeah we all did!"

 **. . .**

Aloysius brought Ezra back towards the _Renegade_. Once Ezra was safely dropped back off, Aloysius turned back towards the massive space battle.

Ezra ran toward his personal ship and climbed aboard, along with a group of 16 droid commandos. Once they took off, Ezra headed for the Imperial capital ship.

Yelling into his comms, Ezra alerted the rest of the Rebellion, that was present of course, that he was clearing a path to board the capital ship. Then Ezra's starship bolted over to their capital ship. Out of the corner of Ezra's eye, he could see other medium sized freighters following him, including the _Ghost._ Ezra landed in a small hanger. After getting his armor and helmet on, he opened the ramp of his ship and advanced through the ship with his droids behind him. Most of the bucketheads on the ship were easy to take down, the droids mainly getting off a few shots first. Then all of a sudden, a larger Dark Trooper appeared. Ezra leaped forward, igniting his green saber and slashed across the Dark trooper's chest. The large droid fell, but there were many other behind him. Ezra pulled out his other lightsaber, and ignited it's shimmering black blade. With his droids firing at the Dark Troopers from behind him, Ezra leapt again at the Dark Troopers, and made quick work of them.

Sheathing his blades, Ezra and his droids carried on.

Out of nowhere, a door to the left of him exploded, and Rex came through, followed by Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine. They turned towards Ezra and his droids, but upon seeing the firebird painted on all of their respective armor plates, they holstered their weapons.

"Who are you?" Kanan asked, while Rex eyed the droids skeptically.

"My name is Dev." Ezra said, not wanting to give them any more information, and was also very glad that he chose to wear a helmet.

Zeb spoke from the back.

"You're part of the _Starbird Squadron_ aren't you?"

Ezra nodded in affirmation.

"Then where's the rest of your squad?" Rex asked suspiciously.

"Tariss is overseeing the battle on the bridge of our Star Destroyer, and Aloysius is piloting one of your X-wings out there", Ezra said while motioning to the space battle that was continuing on.

Ezra noticed that Sabine didn't say anything, and he hoped it wasn't because she was figuring out who he was. Fortunately, a group of stormtroopers busted into the corridor.

Kanan ignited his blue lightsaber, but Ezra leapt into battle first, performing a 540 degree hook kick to the head of the first stormtrooper. Then when the others aimed their guns at him, Ezra pulled out his two blades, and rushed them. Kanan was astonished at his fighting style. He had obviously trained extensively in the art of the lightsaber, and now that he was thinking of it, he could sense the boys force power. But part of his fighting style was aggressive, and it finally clicked with Kanan where he had seen it before. Once they all had cleared the hall, Kanan popped the question.

"You're Sith, aren't you?"

Ezra paused, then turned back to Kanan.

"I was Sith, but I destroyed their temple on Dromund Kaas, and am here fighting with all of you. That makes me as much a Sith as it does you."

Ezra turned and lead the way towards the command center, the _Ghost_ crew and the remainder of his droids following behind him.

Once they blew the doors to the bridge, everyone pulled out their weapons and attacked. There were Stormtroopers everywhere. Kanan took a position to block blaster bolts and defend his crew, while Sabine fired shots from behind cover. Rex and Zeb were rushing the bucketheads, while Ezra's 6 or so remaining droids were laying down cover fire. Ezra was jumping around, lightsabers spinning, hacking and slashing at the remaining stormtroopers.

Soon the bridge was clear. The large group ordered a cease fire, and captured the rest of the Imperial fleet, only a few ships having escaped. The battle was over.


	10. Chapter 10

***I don't own Star Wars Rebels***

"Dev" met up with Aloysius and Tariss after the battle, all of them congratulating each other on their respective parts they played.

However, Tariss and Aloysius dropped the news on Ezra. They were leaving to live a quiet life of their own. Ezra was saddened at them choosing to leave, but respected their choice and bid them both farewell.

Soon after, Ezra was resting on his ship when he heard someone walking up the ramp. When he came out into the central area, Sabine was standing there, staring at him.

"Hey there, uh Sabine was it?"

Sabine locked eyes with him and spoke,

"Don't pretend that you don't know my name."

It was at that point that Ezra registered the hurt, and the pain in Sabine's eyes. The longing for something that she had lost a long time ago. Ezra suddenly felt small and unsure.

"Um, can I help you with something?" Ezra asked uncomfortably, shifting in his feet.

Sabine's stare pierced his soul.

"How can you even ask me that?"

Ezra felt the cold chill of fear run down his back.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Sabine's voice became a bit more desperate.

"You were lost to me for so long," Sabine started, "I spent years without you, practically alone."

Sabine started again, "But you came back. You came back to me."

Sabine's lips began to quiver.

Ezra's breath hitched in guilt and fear.

"I… I still don't know-"

"You are Ezra Bridger!" Sabine yelled at him, her entire body beginning to shake.

Ezra's chest was growing heavy with sorrow, but he couldn't tell them. He couldn't tell her. He just couldn't. They couldn't, wouldn't be told what he had become.

"I'm not." Ezra choked out.

A single tear went down Sabine's face. Her heart clenched with sadness.

"I have to go." Ezra said, needing a way out, needing a way to make his pain and guilt go away.

Sabine's lips trembled, tears now running down her face.

"No, don't go." She begged. "Please don't go. Don't do this to me, you just got back please don't go!" Sabine's body was shaking with sadness, and she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. The amount of sorrow and pain, and sadness in her was immeasurable.

Ezra was having trouble breathing correctly. He had to go, he had to leave, he had to keep them from knowing.

But Ezra couldn't make himself leave Sabine. He couldn't leave her like this, broken and crying. Not after all they had been through.

" _Besides"_ , Ezra thought, " _I love Sabine too much. I can't keep this stupid fear of them knowing to myself, not at Sabine's expense. Not anymore."_

And so Ezra spoke a single sentence to her.

"Alright, wait here."

Sabine barely registered what he had said, but when she finally comprehended the words she was able to pull herself up from her knees, and wipe some of the tears away.

A few minutes later, Ezra walked back out of the bathroom. Sabine looked over at him, and was momentarily stunned. Ezra, had fully transformed back into Ezra. He had washed out the dye, returning it to it's natural blue, and let his hair fall down around his shoulders. He had taken out his green contacts, letting his natural blue eyes shine again. He had even shaved, making him look exactly like he did when she had last seen him, if not a little older. Sabine's chest clenched, unsure of what to do now that it appeared her sadness may go away.

Ezra made the decision for her, quickly striding over to her, and held her in a strong embrace. Sabine and Ezra stayed that way for a long time, Sabine crying into his shoulders and Ezra comforting her.

"I won't leave you Sabine. Not again."

 **. . .**

Later on, the two were making their way toward the command center, as Sabine had been notified by Hera that there was a major meeting going on. Sabine was dressed in her usual Mandalorian armor, with the exception of one of Ezra's firebirds painted over her original Starbird on the chest plate. Ezra, however, was wearing a major change in clothing. Now that he had returned to Sabine, he felt at peace for the first time in a long time. He was wearing sleeveless gray robes, that he had felt symbolized both his time as a Jedi, and a Sith. He was also wearing some armor plates from the suit he had worn during the previous battle. He had even hung his two lightsaber hilts from his belt.

Sabine made her way into the command center, Ezra trailing behind her. She came right up to Hera and looked at the overview of the plan that the Rebels had just cooked up. Ezra stood to the right of Sabine, and as time went on, people gradually became aware of his presence. It wasn't until the meeting was dismissed, that Hera turned to Sabine, and saw Ezra mulling over what had been discussed.

"Ezra!"

That shout from Hera made the rest of the Ghost crew aware of his presence as well.

They all surrounded him, ecstatically happy at his return.

Finally Kanan managed to get a word in after Hera had stopped mothering the poor boy.

"Are you alright Ezra?"

Ezra looked at his friends, at Sabine, and at himself. Now, finally at peace with his life, Ezra responded.

"Yes Kanan, I think I am."

The End

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter and the last seemed really rushed, I was just running into a lot of writer's block and then realized that the ending I had been planning for was perfectly set up already. Leave a like and review , I hope you enjoyed Star Wars Rebels: Starbird Squadron!**


End file.
